Te toca estar siempre
by Lalwens
Summary: Oliver está decepcionado, y me ha tocado consolarle, pero he sido sorprendida por una divertida declaración. OliverxKatie. Más un drabble que una historia.


**Disclaimer:**juro solemnemente que nunca copiaré.

_Dedicado a mi **musa**_.  
_A quien agradezco toda la inspiración._

* * *

**Te toca estar siempre**

Suspiro mientras lo miro de reojo, es posible que ignore mi presencia, sin embargo, no me importa, es cómodo estar aquí, junto a él.

"_Oliver"_

Le llamo mudamente, sin abrir los labios, sin emitir sonido. Está tan absorto que no me escucha llamarle.

"_Oliver"_

Vuelvo a intentarlo pero me doy cuenta que es inútil. Contengo la respiración mientras intento pensar en algo útil que pueda decirle, pero supongo que nuevamente es mejor no decir nada.

Le escucho suspirar, y se mueve tensamente.

_¿Estás bien?_

Pero nuestra conexión está caída, no logra escucharme. Miro mis manos, por supuesto que no está bien, está desilusionado.

_Todo estará bien._

El me mira un momento, sin decir nada, y sólo su mirada me basta para indagar en todo su interior, no estaba tan equivocada, nunca antes lo había visto así, no de está forma.

_Tranquilo._

Y aparta la mirada, quizá empecé a hurgar demasiado en él, pero no se como evitarlo. Cierro los ojos mientras intento comprenderle lo suficiente para que encuentre el apoyo que ha de saber tiene en mi.

_Créeme, todo estará bien._

Siento su mano tomar la mía, y mi mirada nuevamente busca la suya. Allí está. Baja su cabeza y lleva mi mano con las suyas a su rostro, me levanto y me coloco frente a él, suelta mi mano y se abraza a mi cintura, cosa que incluso me ha tomado por sorpresa.

"Creí que está vez sería nuestro año"

No se que decir, todo suena realmente absurdo, mis brazos a un lado de mi cuerpo sin permiso se han reposado en sus hombros, y antes de darme cuenta abrazo su cuello y acaricio su espalda mientras su perfil sigue recostado en mi estomago. No puedo negarlo, hasta lo estoy disfrutando.

"Así será"

Digo más por decir que algo, que por en verdad necesitar decirlo.

"No puedo creerlo,_Kate_"

Ni yo, pero esas cosas pasan. Desgraciadamente pasan.

"Sólo, tenemos que trabajar duro"

Siento como abraza mi cuerpo con más fuerza. Me siento de pronto tan importante para él. Y el responde mudamente, por lo que suspiro un poco exasperada, cosa que espero haya pasado desapercibido.

"No puedes ponerte así cada vez que te decepcionas"

El suelta mi cuerpo, y sujeta mis manos. Me conoce bastante bien como para saber que justo en este momento me alejaría hasta la salida más cercana, terminaría de expresar las verdades que no se decir cuando me siento intimidada para después huir sin esperar una respuesta que previamente he supuesto. _¡Detesto pensar demasiado!_

"¿Qué?"

Su voz neutra me espanta, y siento mis piernas ir perdiendo fuerzas cuando me mira de la manera en que me está mirando.

"No siempre vas a tener a alguien que te _consuele_"

Aprieto mis dientes pensando que pudo haber una mejor manera de expresarlo.

"No"

Responde él de una manera tan despreocupada que no puedo negar lo sorprendida que estoy.

"¿No?"

Me alejo un poco para ver mejor su rostro y sus ojos, e indagar en que está pasando por su mente en este momento. El niega, y sonríe de manera casi cínica.

"Por eso, te toca estar siempre"

Alzo una ceja, sin duda divertida. Inconcientemente humedezco mis labios con mi lengua y una sonrisita se me escapa, cosa que para el no pasa desapercibido.

"¿Me toca estar siempre?"

Vuelve a sonreír y besa mis manos, asiente.

"Te toca estar siempre"

Alzo su rostro para encontrar sus ojos.

"¿Y como estás tan seguro de que estaré siempre?"

Sus ojos van a un lado, y otro, luego vuelven a posarse en mí.

"Estoy seguro de eso, que estarás siempre allí"

Sonríe, y nuevamente acerca mi cuerpo a él. Sonrió, sin poder negarlo, me gusta mucho esa idea.

"Tonto"

Lo golpeo suave.

"Tonta"

Sonrió y ruedo los ojos. Quizá debería dejar de intentar entender las razones por las que le quiero. Sólo debería empezar a aceptar.

"_Me toca estar siempre"  
_

* * *

_Gracias como siempre por todo el apoyo.  
No saben lo importante que es para mi saber que alguien regala un trozito de su tiempo a una aficionada de escritor._

_Besos para todos.  
Los quiero_

_Lalwens_**_  
_**


End file.
